Revenge
by HatsuneMikuo14
Summary: A gang members killed Kaito. Miku's heart was thorn a part knowing that her boyfriend is dead. Now she seeks revenge for the gang members. One of them was Len Kagamine. Len was Hatsune Mikuo best friend and Mikuo was Miku's little brother. What happen to both of them when Miku turn into a demon? WARNING YANDERE/GORE


**Remember I do not own Vocaloid. This is just a random story**

**Note: Rated M for Gore / Yandere**

This is one shot story! Although there is more stories to be continue. :D

If you can't handle this story please just press the 'back' button.

Many months ago there was a crime in the Hatsune's residence. The main victim was Hatsune Mikuo. He was Hatsune Miku's younger brother. He's only one year younger than his sister. Many of his friends thought that they are nice and friendly brother and sister. Until one day.

Miku had a boyfriend once. Her boyfriend was Kaito Shion. One late evening the two of them were walking on a dark alley. Because the way home to Miku's house is to pass that alley. That evening Miku and Kaito were attacked by some gang. The gang leader was Kamui Gakupo. All Kamui want was to steal money from them. But Kaito try to protect his beloved Miku. Kamui was a cruel and cold blooded person. He likes to kill anyone who stands in his way. So he instructed he's men Len Kagamine and Akaito Shion who was apparently was Kaito Shion older brother to steal their money. Kaito instructed Miku to run away because her house was near. Kamui was irritated that one of his victim manage to get away. So Kamui hold Kaito's body so Len and Akaito can beat him up. "Hey! Akaito, and Len. Let's teach him a lesson that he will never forget!" Len nods and strikes Kaito stomach and Akaito hits him in the face. Somehow didn't care about Kaito at all. Maybe Akaito hated Kaito. Len draws a knife from his pocket and stab Kaito at his chest. Kaito screams in pain. His chest was bleeding. He tries to control his breath and holds his pain. Len stab him again showing no mercy. Half an hour they torture Kaito and then they all leave him alone covered with blood. Kaito was no longer breathing.

Miku who was worried at home started to cry. She doesn't want anything happen to her beloved boyfriend. Mikuo who feels really bad for her sits beside her. Mikuo tries to cheer her up but he failed. In the morning Miku can't believed what she saw on a television. There was a news about a gang attacked a man. Miku knows that man. It was Kaito. She cries so loud and make his little brother woke up. Mikuo quickly run to Miku. "What's wrong sis!? Did something happen!?" Miku pointed at the television. Mikuo saw the television and rub his eyes. He didn't believe at first then he slaps his face to make sure that is it true or not. Believe it or not, he must believe that news. Mikuo hugs her sister to comfort her. Miku keeps crying seeing her boyfriend gone forever. Miku must accept the faith that her boyfriend is dead.

Two weeks have passed and Miku still hasn't completely healed yet. All she thinks is Kaito. Deep in her heart she wanted to know who killed Kaito. All she knows is it must be the gang who killed Kaito. Miku who's still depressed watches the news everyday so she can now knows who was the suspect was. Luckily the police found the suspect. It was Kamui Gakupo, Akaito Shion, and Len Kagamine. She felt relieved for a second because she knows the suspect. Now deep in her heart is filled with hatred and revenge. Akaito was arrested in his house and now in prison for twelve years. Kamui Gakupo was shot and killed at a hotel yesterday. Kamui resisted the police command and was shot. Now that leaves only for Len Kagamine. The police was mistaken when they captured Len. They captured his twin sister Rin Kagamine. The police attacked the Kagamine's house at night. But all they found was Rin who was sleeping. Because her hair looks the same like Len so they arrest her. At the police office Rin didn't know what happen all she knows that her brother was leaving for three days. Miku now know who must she kill. She doesn't accept that her innocent boy friend was killed.

_Now my target is Len. I will kill yo_u.

Miku smirk at the photo of Len in the television. Len actually was Mikuo's best friend. It's just Mikuo doesn't know that Len was a one of Kamui gang member and didn't know that Len was involved with that crime. And same with Miku, she didn't know that Len was Mikuo's best friend. It's going to be the start of a new crime.

One Sunday morning Miku left her home and went searching for Len. She knows that Len couldn't go somewhere far away. Cause she knows that Len ran away before the police manages to capture him. Miku put a knife in her bag so no one will suspect anything fishy with her. Mikuo was still sleeping and didn't realize that his sister was gone in the morning. Len was a clever boy. He observed Mikuo and Miku's movement. He has no intention to murder Miku or Mikuo. He just wanted to stay behind the shadow of his best friend Mikuo. After Miku left her place it's time for Len to make his move. He grabs his phone and call Mikuo. Mikuo suddenly wake up when his handphone was ringing. He quickly answered the phone. "Hey Len, what is it?" "Are you alone now?" Len knows that Mikuo was alone. "Mmm… Let me check" Mikuo went downstairs to check if there's anyone home. "No, I'm alone" "Can I come to your house now? I want to talk to you about something." Mikuo rubs his head and thinks "What do you want to talk about?" "Some secret" "Okay you better be here now" "Sure sure" Mikuo ends the call and quickly take a bath and breakfast.

_If I don't do this I will be captured. Mikuo must believe my every single word._

Len came into his house half an hour after he calls Mikuo. He knocks the door. "Mikuo it's me Len" Mikuo opens the door. "Come in" Len calmly went inside his house. "So… What do you want to talk about?" Taking a deep breath, then Len starts to talk. "Have you seen the news lately, some maniac pretends to be me." Mikuo looks confused "What do you mean?" "You know the Kaito's dead news? He was attacked by some gang members" "Yeah I know, so what are you trying to say?" Len sighed and take another deep breath. "The gang leader was Kamui Gakupo, and the two members was Akaito Shion and…" Mikuo stops Len words and shocked that Kaito's own brother is the one and involve for the responsible of Kaito's dead. "S-so… Who's the third guy?" "They say it was Len Kagamine" Now Mikuo was even shock "You did that!?" Mikuo shouted. Len slaps Mikuo's cheek. "Of course not, stupid!" Mikuo rubs his cheek to make the pain gone. "But you said the third member was Len Kagamine!" Len sighed again "That guy was an imposter, he must be wearing a wig and pretend to be me" At first Mikuo try to believe Len's word "Do you have any prove?" Now Len was confused, he thought his best friend would believe, so he must make another lie "That guy was taller than me" He said those words with a shy face. Mikuo chuckles "Yeah you are short" "Shut up! Now do you believe me?" Mikuo nods "Yeah yeah I believe you. You are my best friend after all" Mikuo has no other choice but to believe him, and beside… Len was his best friend. Len was felt a sight of relieve, because of his lie he can hide from the police.

It was already sunset and Miku felt tired and went home. She went home feeling disappointed. She can't find Len anywhere.

_Maybe Len did manage to get away._

Miku sighed and with a disappointed look she went home. Her bad luck, quickly change. She saw Len was playing playstation with Mikuo. Now Len was terrified when he looks at Miku. Len stared at the clock and knowing that it was 5 o clocks.

_Damn! I was having fun playing with Mikuo and I forgot that Miku will be back soon_

Len quickly say goodbye to Mikuo. "Mikuo, I have to go… See ya!" Miku who was standing in front of the door holds Len. "Where are you going you little devil!?" Miku glare at Len making Len spine tingling. "I want to go home" Mikuo who look at them feeling weird "Come on sis, let him go. He's tired after playing with me" Miku grab her knife in her bag. She points the knife to Len's chest. "B-be careful with that thing! You're going to hurt someone" Len steps back showing that he's scared. "Mikuo do something about you freaky sister!" Mikuo quickly hold his sister arm. "Stop it sis! You're acting weird!" "Let go of me Mikuo! He killed my boyfriend!" Miku struggles to make her hands free. "What are you saying sis!? It wasn't him!" "Of course is him! There was photo shown on the Television!" Len looks so worried, because he didn't know that there was a photo of him shown on the Television. "It was you! You kill my boyfriend!" Mikuo now confuse where he should protect. His beloved sister, or his best friend. Miku then pushes Mikuo and quickly stab Len on the shoulder. Len screams in pain. Mikuo saw blood coming out from Len shoulder. "Stop it sis! I believe you! But don't kill him! He's my best friend!" Miku now glare at Mikuo "He is your best friend? You must die too then!" Mikuo was terrified. His lovely sister, turns into a killing machine. Miku's eye was dark, her face shows no mercy, and her mind is blank. She only thinks of killing people. Mikuo was cornered and Len was holding on to his own shoulder trying to hold his blood. Miku quickly stabs Mikuo on the stomach. Blood was coming out from Mikuo's mouth, and stomach. Miku stab him again, now on his chest. Mikuo screams in pain.

_Why sis? Why did you do this? Is it because, you're seeking for revenge. Is that it!?_

Mikuo fell to the ground but still breathing. Len saw what happen to his best friend. Because of his crime Len felt guilty. Miku kick Mikuo's head over and over. Mikuo's head was bleeding. Mikuo cries. "Why? Why are you doing this to me!? I'm your little brother for god sake!" Miku didn't care at all. She keeps kicking Mikuo's head. Then she cut Mikuo's tongue. Her knife was covered with blood. All Mikuo can do is scream in pain. Miku lick the blood on her knife and throw Mikuo's tongue away. Now Miku stared and Len again. She stab Mikuo's head showing that she's now completely turn into a demon. Len try to stand and ran away but it was too late. Miku grab his shirt and pulls him to the ground. Mikuo is still alive and he managed to hold Miku's feet. Miku stared at Mikuo and with her evil eyes she makes Mikuo even more terrified. Miku kick his chest where she stabbed him. Mikuo's breath was getting heavier. "Tcih you're still breathing!" Miku wanted to end her brother's life. She picked Mikuo up and threw him into the window. **BANG!** The window was shattered into many pieces. Some of the glass window is stucked in Mikuo's face. Now Mikuo's face is completely covered with blood. Mikuo is no longer has finally ended by his own sister. Miku now focuses into Len. Len who stay in the corner completely terrified after what he saw. He didn't know that Mikuo's sister can do such a thing.

_I better get out of this crazy situation_

Len tries to get away but his injury was bad, so he can't move. Miku smirk devilishly. She threw her knife and hit Len right in his forehead. The knife stuck in Len's head. Len tries to breath but it was effortless. Any second he could die. Just like Mikuo she picked up Len and threw him away, but this time she threw Len onto a mirror. The mirror was broken. Miku smile with her evil expression and she took some of the broken Mirror and stabs Len over and over. Len has already dead, but she keeps stabbing him in the arm, legs, and body.

_IT'S STILL NOT ENOUGH!_

Miku haven't feels satisfied after killing Len. Her hatred to Len was very deep and so as her revenge for him. She grabs a rope and tied it on Len's neck. She hangs Len's body in the ceiling. She grabbed an axe and chop Len's head off. Miku kick Len's head like a soccer ball. Len's eye came out and Miku step on it. Squishing Len's eye like it was just a piece of trash. Nearly satisfied, now Miku's chop Len's body like it was a pile of meat. She keeps chopping it until one of Len's arm came off. Now her body and her living room were covered with Len and Mikuo's blood. She wrote on the wall "DEAD! HAS JUST BEGAN" Then she look at both of her victims. She knows that the police will suspect this crime. And so she quickly cleans her body and changes the color of her shirt into white/gray and red, and she changes her hair into black.

_Hatsune Miku is no longer exists in this world. Now I am. Zatsune Miku_

She jump on to the window and ran away. She leaves the town and she will never come back to that house.

At night one of Miku's friends, Megurine Luka came to her place. She wants to check if everything is fine. But when she opens the door all she sees is blood from Mikuo and Len's body. She gasp and steps back feeling that she just saw the most horrified things in the world. When she looked at the wall, she feels more horrified. She quickly ran away from that scary house and never returns.

But until one day Luka met with Zatsune Miku. What will happen next? Is Luka going to suffer like Mikuo and Len?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
